Is That A Threat?
by fiorifrost-legallover
Summary: Francis wants to see how kinky Arthur can get so the daring Englishman gives him a little taste . . . human names used.


**"What an idiot." Arthur thinks as he listens to the Frenchman boast about his sexual experience. Francis and a few other men had gotten into an argument about who had initiated the kinkiest acts out of all four of them while Arthur had had the misfortune of being seated at a table within earshot of them.**

**"Well I slept with three men all at the same time!" Francis brags, looking proud. **

**Arthur says in a low tone, "That doesn't make you kinky, you frog. That just makes you a bloody whore."**

**The other men stop talking and Francis turns around slowly to glare at Arthur. "Excusez-moi?" **

**Arthur sighs "I said, sleeping with multiple men isn't kinky. It's just plain slutty." **

**Francis lets out a short irritated laugh "And who made you the king of steamy moves?" **

**Arthur shrugs "Nobody you Git. I've just been involved in some things I bet you couldn't even think up in your daft little mind."**

**"Ah bon?" Francis smiles and rests his chin on his hand. "Let's hear about your adventures then." **

**Arthur waves his hand at them. "I haven't the time for you wankers." Then he places some money on the table and heads to the bathroom to wash his hands. **

* * *

**He rolls up his sleeves, turns on the faucet, and the door creaks open. Francis steps in followed by his three friends and a few other men Arthur had seen in the cafe. **

**The last one in locks the door and Arthur sighs, "If you're all here to beat me, I don't have any more money. I left the last of it on that table." **

**Francis shakes his head "Non, non. We just want to hear about your especially steamy experiences in bed, Oui?" Arthur turns around and comes face to face with Francis who pushes him back against the counter. "Why don't we have a little demonstration? See what sort of tricks you have."**

**Arthur huffs and shakes his head. "And what makes you think I'd want to get a leg over with you?" **

**Francis chuckles and traces a finger down Arthur's chest. "S'il-vous plaît? Just one time?" **

**Arthur gives the Frenchman a once-over and raises his eyebrows. "You think you could withstand my treatment?"**

**Francis smiles and shrugs "You don't know until you try."**

**Arthur smirks and gently tangles his fingers in his shoulder length blonde hair. "And give these men a show?" He glances up at the small crowd of men then looks back to Francis, who bites his lip and nods. **

**Arthur laughs darkly and tugs on Francis' hair so his head is bent back, exposing his neck. He wets his lips, latches his teeth onto his fair skin and sucks. Hard. **

**Francis moans in delight and grabs Arthur's shirt, who breaks the suction for just a moment to whisper, "Do you really want to know the sort of things that get me all hot and randy?" before sucking again. Francis nods eagerly, "Oui, oui!" **

**Arthur chuckles and tightens his grip in the blonde's hair. "You asked for it." He traces his tongue up the side of his neck and sticks it in his ear. "Ah, your ears are so clean. What a relief." He licks the shell and nibbles the lobe while the other men watch. He sucks on his ear and tickles it with his tongue.**

**Francis laughs softly when Arthur pulls away, "You have an ear fetish? Is that all?"**

**Arthur smirks and shakes his head. "Not even close." He grabs Francis' wrists and holds them behind his back with one hand while he skillfully unbuttons his shirt with his teeth. **

**Once his chest is bare Arthur licks one of his nipples and sucks on it. He kneads the other with his thumb, causing small moans to bubble up from Francis' throat. **

**He bites his nipple a little harder then traces his tongue back up Francis' neck and nips his lip. He whispers "Turn and face your audience." and lets his arms go. Francis turns around and feels Arthur's hands slip around his hips to unbuckle his belt. **

**He pulls out Francis' dick and pumps him slowly. The other guys in the room take turns staring at Francis' crotch and Arthur's face. **

**Arthur grabs his belt loops, turns himself and Francis all the way around, and bends him over the counter. "Alright, Frog." he lifts his chin so he's looking into the mirror and whispers "You have to watch your face as I rim you, alright?"**

**When he gets a nod from him, Arthur kneels down on the ground, pulls down his pants, and spreads Francis' cheeks to see his tight entrance. He hums and pokes the tip of his finger in, causing the muscles to twitch. He chuckles lightly and presses his finger in further, earning a soft moan from Francis. **

**He slides his finger in and out a few times before adding a second without warning. He presses them in as far as he can and wiggles them around, searching for that hot spot. When he finds the small lump he jabs his finger into it, making Francis' body jerk. He smirks and pokes it a few more times before pulling his fingers halfway out and scissoring him. **

**"You're pretty tight for how much you claim to sleep around, hmmm?" he spreads his fingers and sticks his tongue in between them. Francis' body shivers and Arthur can hear a few guys in the crowd behind him mutter amongst themselves. He removes his fingers and presses his tongue in further, wiggling it a little. **

**He groans and makes loud slurping sounds as he thrusts his tongue slowly. Francis watches his cheeks turn pink in the mirror as he gets turned on and moans softly. Arthur seals his lips around Francis' entrance and sucks on the sensitive skin as he pushes his tongue in as far as it can go. **

**When he feels Francis has had enough, Arthur pulls his tongue out and licks from behind his sack all the way up to his tailbone. He wipes his mouth and stands up, then grabs the back of Francis' collar, stands him up then makes him sit in front of the cabinets. **

**Arthur takes Francis' dick in his hand and starts pumping slowly wile he sucks on the tip. "Watch me." he whispers before placing his lips at the base and sucking gently. He kisses and licks as he works his way up to the tip. Francis watches him take his length into his mouth and can feel the tip hit the back of Arthur's throat. **

**Arthur starts bobbing his head as fast as he can, but makes sure to keep the suction tight. He fondles Francis' sack and tugs it lightly. Francis moans, but doesn't tell Arthur how close he is. The Brit hums to add vibrations and isn't surprised when Francis' hips twitch and come fills his mouth. **

**The Frenchman's legs are shaking and he's breathing heavily, but Arthur isn't done. He pulls Francis forward onto his elbows and knees and kneels behind him. He places his palms on the floor next to Francis' shoulders and rests his chin at his hairline. He slowly parts his lips and lets Francis' come run down his own forehead onto his cheek and into his mouth. **

**Francis shivers and whines when he tastes his own spunk. Arthur just chuckles and empties more onto his face. "You like that? Is this kinky enough for you?" Francis swallows the bit that got in his mouth and doesn't reply. **

**Arthur stands and brushes off his shirt. "You're lucky we didn't get into water sports and toys. I don't think you would be able to stand it." He looks back down at Francis, who is now trying to get himself up, and clicks his tongue.**

**He helps him up, fixes his pants, and sits him on the counter. He gets a wet paper towel and cleans Francis off, ignoring the quiet moans in the background as some of the men who were watching finish jacking themselves off. **

**"Let's do it again." Francis whispers softly. Arthur stares at him "What?" Francis smiles shakily and says quietly "That was amazing. Please, I want more!" Arthur smirks and shakes his head. "No. That's all you're getting." he throws the paper towel away and leaves. **

* * *

**As Arthur was stopped at a red light on the way home he saw the most peculiar sight in his rear view mirror. It was Francis, looking totally innocent, but at the same time keeping his eye on Arthur's car. **

**"That bastard."**


End file.
